The killer of Haruhi Suzumyia
by Bzzyt
Summary: He really did make an awesome killer......


Two am

Itsuki lay on the ground at my feet. His head was pretty bashed up, but then I did hit him repeatedly with a stool. uhg, I think I can see his brain. Oh well, at least he isn't grinning anymore, man that stupid smile annoyed me. A look of shock and horror was painted across his face now, an improvement I'd say. Yuki was on the floor too, through at the other end of the room. Her throat had been slit and she looked like she'd been beat up, yet her face still showed no emotion. What else do you expect from an alien? looking out the window, I could see Asahina lying in a pool of her own blood. She'd been stabbed in the stomach and shoved off the school roof. She cried the entire way down and the crack that came when she hit the ground was sickening. I almost vomited. Huh, Poor girl didn't deserve it, but it's what Haruhi wanted and what Haruhi wants, Haruhi gets. Speaking on the loudmouth, she was currently nailed the table in the club room with her mouth sewn shut. I think she was knocked out before hand but, I'm not sure. If I recall, one of the victims in the stupid horror movie she made us watch had the same thing happen to her, go figure.

Wiping off the knife with Itsuki's handkerchief, I couldn't help but think that he and Haruhi were right.

I did make an awesome serial killer.

Midnight

Haruhi was screaming as she walked down the hall. Always such an annoying loudmouth. She was looking for me, though I don't know why, I'd only been gone five minutes. "KYON!" she called. "KYON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Geez your loud, keep it down will you? She poked her head in the club room and grumbled. Apparently she didn't like it when extra items such as a sewing kit, a hammer and a box of nails where placed in there without her knowing. Don't complain, you put them there. "!" Good lord, shut your mouth already! Getting sick of all the screaming I tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, there you are! You were gone for too long, penalty! You have to buy us breakfast tomorrow!" Breakfast for two isn't that expensive, could be worse. "How'd you get all that paint on your shirt? Where you playing in art room instead of making pop corn? Double penalty! Hey what are you doin…." Huh, didn't think Chloroform would work that fast. I moved her from the floor to the table, man she was heavy, and studied her. She looked pretty good with her mouth shut, should find a way to keep it like that. Well, thread might work, but what if she wakes up? If only there was a way to keep her knocked out, or at least still. Maybe I could hit her with the hammer when she wakes up….

One fifty am

"Ah, Kyon. You and Asahina have been gone for quite some time." Really, I hadn't noticed.

"You really should hurry back." I really doubt that she has the ability to be irritated.

He was still smiling despite my appearance and current situation. Really, aren't you the least bit freaked out by this? I'm holding a blood splattered bat and there's a possibly dead girl at my feet. "I'll clean up; you just go back and keep Suzumiya from becoming too irritated." I blinked for a moment, stupefied. He really didn't care? I guess I should expect it from him, but honestly. Dropping the bat I made to exit the room not saying a word. He grinned some more. Just as I reached the door I stopped and turned. He was walking over to Nagato and I couldn't help but notice how unguarded he seemed. Quietly, I walked up behind him. Then, without making a sound, BAM! SMASH! A look of shock, then horror on his face. CRUNCH! SMOOSH! EW…..I think I hit his brain. Shame, I only wanted blood on the stool not gray matter. Tossing to once green stool to the ground, I swear I saw Nagato smile.

One forty am

"Is this her doing?" Most likely. "Do not worry, you won't kill me." That might piss her off. "Does it matter to you?" Point. "Do as you will." I smashed the bat into her tiny body. I heard bones crush and saw blood splatter. Eventually she fell down. I can't help but feel like I got cheated somehow.

Eleven pm

"What is it you wanted to say?" She was blushing, I don't blame her. The nightgown couldn't serve as much protection from the cold. I smiled, and if possible, she turned even redder. "Asahina, you're not the only one she treats like a toy." She blinked. "I'm her plaything too." In a different manner than you, but a plaything all the same. "You don't deserve it and neither do I!" She yelled at my sudden cry, how cute. "I think we should do something to piss her off." At this point I think she realized that Haruhi was affecting my mentality and behavior. I'd normally be too lazy to even think of doing something as crazy as pissing Haruhi off. "Kyon…w-what are you going on about?" I walked until I was five centimeters away from her face. I leaned in, smiled, and ripped the knife across her throat. Blood dribbled down her neck and I think she tried to say something, but I cut her off with a stab to the gut. Now bleeding in too places she stumbled away to the edge of the roof. I took a step closer; she took a step back, and fell. I think she was crying. The crack she made brought bile to my throat, but I held it back. You have a sick little mind Haruhi.

Nine pm

I sat on the floor staring mindlessly at the screen. Nagato read in the corner, Haruhi and Koizumi, clad in their PJs, sat on chairs and watched the movie with rapt attention. Asahina switched between hiding behind me on the floor and huddling beside Nagato in the Corner. She was wearing one of those skimpy lacey night gowns you see girls wear in H-games. Haruhi had forced her. The movie had reached a point where they were deciding how to deal with the killer (In Haruhi's mind, the boring part) when Haruhi looked at me and said, "You'd make a great killer Kyon." Excuse me? "You have a boring life and little to no personality, your bond to snap any day now." Fantastic. Koizumi Seemed to agree with her, witch only annoyed me further. "You'd make a better killer; you've got more crazy than me…" I muttered that, can't risk her going on rampage. She glared at me, but turned back to the movie as a particularly gory part and come. Asahina gave a particularly loud scream and itching to get away form the movie I told her, "Come on, lets get you some air." Haruhi glared as we left, and I suddenly felt a weight in my once empty pocket. Upon further inspection, I found in to be a small kitchen knife. How strange.

**Finished.**


End file.
